<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it all Started by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576816">How it all Started</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Gen, Summer Camp, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Michael and Jeremy first met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How it all Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short but I thought it was super cute. Let me know if there's anything you guys want to see me write. I'll do pretty much anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was at an overnight summer camp. It was his first time away from his parents and he had a rough night. There was no one to read him a story before bed, no one to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. He spent the whole night silently crying. Not to mention he had the top bunk and he was terrified of heights. In the middle of the night he heard stirring from the bottom bunk and saw a boy climbing up the ladder. He looked around Jeremy's age. He had big glasses that made his eyes look buggish and was missing some teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" The boy asked in what he thought was a whisper but it was pretty loud. Jeremy shook his head and cowered in the corner of his bed. He hoisted himself up and sat across from him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I'm Michael." He whispered. Jeremy had been covering his face with a blanket. He pulled it down slowly and looked at Michael with teary eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked and scooted closer to Jeremy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jewemy." He said sheepishly. "Why are you sad Jeremy?" He hid his face again. </p><p> </p><p>"I miss my mommy and daddy." Jeremy cried quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it your first time away from home?" He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Well my momma told me that whenever I miss her, I should just pretend like she's there. See look. Hi momma." He waved to the air and Jeremy giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"You try it." Jeremy looked next to him and tried to imagine his mom smiling at him. He waved at her shyly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi mommy." Jeremy said in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>"See, you got it. Do you wanna see something super cool?" He nodded and Michael climbed out of the bed. He wondered if he was coming back. He was back in a minute that felt like twenty years. He climbed up with one arm because the other was holding a small shoe box. He got up and placed it in front of Jeremy. He opened it. </p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing there." Jeremy said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well not yet. My momma said that it's a memory box. Whenever something cool happens that I want to remember, I put it in the box." Jeremy thought about what he would put in a memory box. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking that I wanna remember this so I wanna put something in the box." He wanted to remember Jeremy? He smiled sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Jeremy asked. He looked around until he saw a small Lego man in the blanket. Jeremy's parents got it for him for his last birthday and he brought it everywhere. He picked up the Lego man. Jeremy panicked and grabbed it out of his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"That's mine!" He squealed. Michael didn't seem deterred. </p><p> </p><p>"What's his name?" Michael asked. </p><p> </p><p>"His name is Luke Skywalker."  </p><p> </p><p>"From Star Wars?" Jeremy nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I love Star Wars! My favorite is Darth Vader." </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you like him? He's the bad guy." </p><p> </p><p>"No he's not! He saves the galaxy!" They argued pointlessly for a while about whether or not Darth Vader was a good guy. </p><p> </p><p>"So can we put Luke Skywalker in the box?" Michael asked. Jeremy looked at the small Lego. He nodded sadly and handed it to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! Now I'll always remember you!" He gasped.</p><p> </p><p> "We can decorate it tomorrow and write our names on it!" Jeremy nodded excitedly. They never established that they were friends. They just knew. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm tired. Good night Jeremy." Michael went to climb down. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Don't leave me!" Jeremy grabbed his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't like the dark." Jeremy let go of his arm and and hugged his knees close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Well whenever I get scared, I go to sleep with my momma. Maybe you could sleep with me!" Jeremy nodded hastily. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then come down to my bed!" He climbed down and Jeremy picked up his blanket and his stuffed animal and looked down. He was very high up. He took a deep breath and climbed down with his eyes closed. When he got down, he laid down next to Michael and fell asleep almost immediately. The next day they decorated the box and made each other friendship bracelets. They slept together every night of camp and were pretty much inseparable. On the last day of camp, they sobbed and threw tantrums. Little did they know, they would be in the same kindergarten class! They've been best friends ever since. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>